


inappropriate

by Thorin0209



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两人在一个有些尴尬的情况下相遇，又是该死的一见钟情，顺利得吓人。结果所有都只是Erik的一个梦，软弱的梦。</p>
            </blockquote>





	inappropriate

_**他的自负告诉他这是他做过的最正确的决定，但他的理智也告诉他，也许这同时也是他做过的最错误的决定。** _

北极的冰川融化是最晚的讯号，全球变暖似乎已成既定的事实，汽车尾气和空调外机继续懒洋洋地嘶吼着，给经过它们的上班族们心头燃起来一把浇不灭的顽固的火，像神话里从不忌惮给人添乱的邪神，一大把一大把地往人们岌岌可危的理智上倾倒干柴。人人都眉头紧锁的时代又回来了，只是这回人们担心的不再是面包。

 

托了环保部那群脑子里似乎只剩下午茶的老官员们的福——说实话，他们的年龄让人们没法指责他们一年到头签发不了几项切实保护环境法令的事实——Shaw的游泳馆办的有声有色，好吧，也许和他门口那些裸上身的小伙子们有那么一丁点儿的关系。只是芝麻粒儿那么多的关系，Shaw义正词严地对他的私人秘书Emma解释道，他舔去嘴边残留的曲奇饼干残渣，假装自己是个关爱下属的好老板，脸上堆砌起假得快要掉下来的笑容：

 

“Emma，让Azazel和Erik换班，”他装模作样地拿起一支秃头铅笔在莫须有的排班表上画了个莫须有的圈儿，“我的员工，他们享有受到法律保护的基本人权。”在法律和人权几个字眼儿上，Shaw夸张地从舌头尖儿上一个字母一个字母地咀嚼它们，满脸掩藏不住的厌恶。

 

“现在去吧，好姑娘。”Shaw为自己倒了一杯酒，坐回他那把据说有年头的酸枝木雕花办公椅上。他端详着手里的杯子，又放回了桌子上，“还有，给这儿来些冰。”

 

Erik很满意自己目前的工作，他只需要把泳裤的边缘拉低一些，再来几个随意的小动作，比如抚摸头发之类的，就有大批面泛潮红的年轻姑娘甚至中年女士递上一沓沓钞票，有心些的姑娘会有意无意地把写着自己电话号码的小纸条十分不小心地夹在富兰克林板着的脸中间，Erik从来没有拨打出任何一个号码，至少到现在没有。

 

他换好了泳裤，脖子上挂了个起不到多少作用的花哨的泳镜，接替Azazel走到游泳馆门口，尽心尽责地做好自己的工作，Erik看向围绕在他身边的姑娘们，在镜头里留下一个意义不明的笑容。他在那些姑娘的眼仁里除了自己看不见多余的东西。日头很毒，他下意识地往冷气的有效区域退了退，Erik拿起手边的矿泉水喝了一口，眼前浮现起Janos傻里傻气地把一整瓶水都浇在了脑袋时那一塌糊涂的景象，他只是试图制造出广告里那些在沙滩布景前疯跑，磕了药般甩头发的青少年偶像效应，而明显地，现实并不像Janos想象的那样美好。而Shaw为了某些不可言说的理由拒绝给Janos另一瓶饮用水，可怜的西班牙小伙儿，Erik摇着头叹息。

 

Erik的眼前晃过一双蓝得耀眼的眼睛。

 

那双眼睛的主人带着一点儿羞怯的笑容挤在姑娘们光裸的胳膊和各式各样的香水味儿中间，一只手求救意味地伸出来，正好朝着Erik的方向，Erik犹豫了几秒，有些迟疑地半伸出右手，蓝眼睛——Erik临时决定这么称呼他——不假思索地握住Erik的手，以一种柔和而坚定的力道。他费劲儿地从人海里挤出来，微微喘着气儿站到Erik面前：

 

“谢谢你，人可真多，”他看似不经意地抬头，目光直直接触Erik的，“无意冒犯，但是你真是吸引人，迷人精（ _ **Charming boy**_ ）。”他顿了顿，从兜里掏出一沓钞票递过去：“我是Charles，Charles Xavier。”Charles脸上又出现了那使得他整个人鲜活无比生气勃勃的羞怯笑容，“趁假期来学游泳。”他解释道，“我是个大学老师，而我的妹妹认为我的学校总有一天会因为全球变暖而被水毁掉，她认为游泳是门相当重要的生活技能。”Charles挤了一下眼睛，翘着嘴角微笑。他低下头咀嚼了一下方才的措辞，睫毛蝴蝶翅膀般优雅地抖动了两下，他最终纠正自己：“大学教授。”

 

他的蓝眼睛里汪着一片深不见底的海，Erik迷惑地望进去，敏锐地捕捉到一股粘腻的草莓香气。他在那双可以用纯净无暇来形容的瞳仁里看见自己，看见一个陌生人近乎机械地微笑，挥手，不经意地绷紧肌肉显露线条，活像个傻里傻气，没有灵魂和自主意识的木偶。看不见的细线从他四肢的末端诡秘地伸展开，牵紧在某个他触碰不到的地方。仿佛有些什么在胸腔里热切而温存地膨胀，那让Erik的喉咙一阵发紧，他试着开口，声线绷紧，像他密不透风的嘴角：

 

“我是Erik，这儿的游泳教练，”Erik有些紧张地吞咽了一下，重复着自己的名字：“Erik Lehnsherr。”他有些笨拙地接过那些钞票，抬起手给Charles指了个方向：“往那边，到Emma小姐那儿做个登记。”他收起注意力，假装读不懂周围那些过分热情的姑娘们眼睛里火辣辣的暗示，他询问：“以前学过游泳吗？Mr. Xavier？”

 

Charles宽容地微笑，手指亲切地轻触Erik的手腕：“叫我Charles，顺便，没错儿，这是我头一次学习游泳。”他有些不好意思地垂下眼皮，脸上的笑容扩大了许多。Charles眼睛里盛着一泓温柔到几乎流动起来的蓝色，近乎是顽固地闪烁在那些密密匝匝的睫毛间隙里。阳光毫不吝啬地铺洒在Charles身上，让他整个人看起来耀眼得过分，叫人不得不俗气地用上闪闪发光这个老套的词儿来形容阳光底下的Charles。Erik则陷入了一种危险的痴迷，他望着那双眼睛，望着Charles，脑子里反复闪现着之前两人交握双手的短暂一刻，心底浮现一股莫名的熟悉感和放松感，似乎是完成了某种宿命一般的飘飘然，又像是伏夏里一泓清亮炽热得仿若煮沸的水般一汪不带丝毫水汽的阳光，明亮得让人睁不开眼睛，又遥远得让空瘪下一片的心脏毫无规律地抽痛。

 

Erik闭了闭眼睛，隐喻是危险的，隐喻往往是爱情的开始*。他这样告诉自己，Erik了然地点点头，假装自己的思绪一直都围绕着两人的谈话：“那么，你可能得报初级班。”他用一种有点儿讨人厌的命令式口吻说道，“游泳的确是一门相当重要的生活技能，Charles。”他几乎没有用多少力气就让那个名字自自己的舌尖滑出来，像是什么了不起的进步似得，他下意识地后退了一步，裂开一方白色的笑容，看起来像很长一段时间没有舒畅地笑过：

 

“明天见，Charles。”

 

Charles慷慨地把那种让人眼前发亮的笑容铺开在他脸庞的每一寸皮肤上，声音像杯午后加了双份奶的红茶，也像草莓，一种小女生风格的柔软水果：

 

“明天见，Erik。”

 

小个子的男人很快消失在人群里，Erik咀嚼了一下Charles念他名字时吞掉的尾音，指尖不自觉地触到自己的手腕，仿佛窒息者终于找到倚靠物般紧紧握住，他在心里重复了一遍：

 

“明天见，Charles。”

 

Erik发誓，在等待Charles出现的那段时间里，他完全没有一丝一毫的紧张——天杀的，他根本没在等Charles。他愤愤地喝光一瓶水，在Shaw的咒骂声里把空瓶子扔进他门口的垃圾箱，去他的，Erik想。

 

他走过消毒区，像一条鲨鱼一样灵敏地滑进水里，蓝色的瓷砖让水看起来也泛着一层潋滟的蓝色，流动的，透亮的。Erik眨了眨眼睛，对着满怀期许向他游来的姑娘展开一个虚假的笑容。他几次有意无意地瞟过泳池的入口处，带着让他自己感到不安的期许之情。姑娘们穿着各式各样的泳衣，在他身边撩起乳白色的水花，雪白的手臂花朵一样盛开在Erik的肩膀和胸口，睫毛间闪动着某些不言而喻的火辣辣的意图。Erik回想起在Charles眼睛里看到的自己，窒息般抓住泳池的边缘，指甲抠挖进皮肤里留下苍白的痕迹，Erik强迫自己冷静，嘴角堆起假得掉渣的笑容。

 

Charles出现时像个神使，白皙的，圆滚滚的，脸上闪着一对连睫毛边都挂着笑意的蓝眼睛。他别扭地坐在泳池边上，两只手警惕地交叠在自己的肚子上方，满脸的不自在。他友好地和游过他身边的人打招呼，频繁地摇着头——微笑着。那些恶意的金色阳光从他背后投过来，清清楚楚地勾勒出他脑袋上每一根翘起的发丝的轮廓，Charles的面容在光影里鲜明而模糊。那股子草莓味儿又出现了。Erik受到召唤般踏着水走过去，缓慢又坚定。

 

“嗨，”Charles挤出一个带着害羞意味的笑容，把裸露过多的身体缩起来了一点儿，“我知道我得下水。”他的表情很严肃，有些没精打采的。“哦，没错儿。”Erik答应着，试探性地触碰Charles的手臂，他没有反应，Erik大胆地握住Charles的手腕，在对方惊异的蓝眼睛里用一种不很让人信服的语调干巴巴地解释：

 

“我刚开始学游泳时也怕水，人人都这样。”Erik仿佛下了很大力气做决定似地，“你可以扶着我，我不会让你沉下去的，”他重复，“人人都这样。”Erik望着那双惊艳的蓝眼睛，吞下未说出口的后半句话*，小心地控制周围粘腻起来的气氛。Charles愣了两秒，随即展开一个毫无保留的笑容：

 

“好的，我的朋友。”他温和地说，“我相信你不会的。”

 

 

“Charles，说真的，你的肚腩完全有能力保护你不被水淹死，现在马上放开我，我是说——马上。”

 

“指出别人外表上的缺陷是非常粗鲁的，Erik。水是非常危险的事物，至少对我来说。我的朋友，你知道每年有多少不幸的人死于溺毙吗？看看你的周围，Erik，发现这一点的不止我一个。”

 

“如果你非要这样比较的话，Charles，那我也没办法了，我都不知道你是怎么混进儿童泳池的。”Erik恶狠狠地呲着牙，盯着正四肢并用牢牢抱住自己的Charles，那双懒洋洋的蓝眼睛里有种诡异的理直气壮，他们两个鼓着腮帮子瞪着对方，在孩子叽叽喳喳的嬉笑声里仿佛过了几百年那么久，Erik先败下阵来，他移开目光，在Charles胜利的微笑里卷起舌头咕哝着几句德语。水只刚刚淹到两人的胸部，夕阳的黄铜色光线在池水的波纹边上镀上沉厚的颜色。他们两周围的人渐渐地都散去了，夜晚黑丝绒似的皮毛从天边露出来一角。

 

“ **这是不适当的** （ _ **This is inappropriate**_ ）。”Charles的眼睛宝石般熠熠闪光，而当两人的嘴唇触碰在一起时，一切都发生得那么顺理成章。

 

那些急切的舔舐，嘶哑着声音的呼唤，满含爱意的皮肤相贴，仿佛两个人已经错过几十年不曾放下身段向对方表达深藏心底已久的爱意，他们在空荡荡的游泳馆里接吻，绵长地，不顾一切地，甚至是疯狂地。两个人互相推着走到泳池的中部，被体温暖得温热的水因为Erik猛然抬起的手臂水花四溅，透明地开在Charles的皮肤表层，Erik有点儿惶惑地低下头亲吻Charles，鼻腔里充满了甜腻的草莓香精味儿。他的目光在那张线条柔软的脸上漫无目的地飘移。水呛进Erik的嘴里，冰冷的感觉从喉间慢慢滑下去，经过肺部的时候淡漠却坚定地向上蔓延至心脏。Erik在心里呼唤着上帝，眼前一片模糊，某些晶亮的东西从他的眼角悄无声息地流下。睫毛上挑着的那颗浑圆的，不明来历的水珠随重力咽进他的眼底，酸涩的痛感杂糅着那种难以言喻的情感在他眼角处弥漫氤氲，仿佛文艺片里老套而经典的用来渲染悲伤气氛的情景闪回。

 

“是的，”两人短暂的分开时，Erik悲哀地捧住Charles的脸颊，在他的额头上落下一个珍重得让人心痛的吻，“这是不适当的。”

 

“可现在我们在一起。”

 

“看看你周围，Erik，我的朋友。”Charles攀在Erik的肩膀上艰难地呼吸，笑容柔软得一塌糊涂，“现在我们在一起。”

 

 

“准备好了吗，Daring？”Eames斜倚在咖啡桌旁，不以为然地看着Arthur满眼柔情地侍弄他心爱的咖啡机。“得了，亲爱的，我知道你不喜欢这次活儿——但最近条子们每个都像Yusuf家里那群发情的猫，我们得低调点儿。”Eames摊摊手，拿过一边的文件夹，讨好似地递到前哨鼻子底下。Arthur从鼻腔里哼了一声，冷静地接过文件夹，俯过身去给了Eames一个浅尝辄止的吻：

 

“看在Mal的面子上，我没把Cobb杀掉——第四次。”他在屋子里走动着，手指头不耐烦地点着文件夹里白得发亮的纸张，“由于这次活儿的特殊性，我们没办法进行试跑——”他翻了个白眼，恶狠狠地用眼睛威胁坐在躺椅上笑得无辜的Eames，“而你，Mr. Eames，最好别出什么差错。不然你醒来时会发现你和杀千刀的DominicCobb两个面色铁青地躺在坟墓里，脸旁边趴着腐败的百合和屎壳郎。”

 

“非常感谢，Daring，但我更愿意和你躺在一起。”Eames识趣地吞下对于Arthur威胁言论里可行性的挑刺儿，换上一副水果糖般的笑容。Arthur挑了挑眉毛，没说什么，对着手里的文件深深地皱起了眉毛。Eames动手从咖啡桌下拉出一台PASIV*，走过去贴住焦虑的前哨，温暖的嘴唇蹭过Arthur紧绷的脖颈：

 

“放轻松点儿，亲爱的。”他说，“不过是个死了男朋友的超级英雄幻想狂，我们完全可以在五分钟内搞定这项活儿，逃犯，警察，震天响的枪声，到处乱飞的子弹，被流弹击中的爱人，然后意念植入。”Eames撮起嘴唇，发出一个愚蠢的气音，“然后就是你最爱的部分，拿钱，走人，汽车性爱——”

 

“除了最后那部分，Eames。”Arthur声明，看起来依然心烦意乱。

 

“好了，Daring，我们都知道你爱那个。现在放轻松，完成工作，就当是帮这个可怜人一个忙，宽恕他的罪。”Eames用一种神父的腔调咏唱道。

 

“我们没法宽恕他，他只是个不敢接受现实的懦夫，不负责任地逃跑到梦境里享受最后的温存余韵。如果我们宽恕他，是对逝者极大的侮辱。”Arthur躺在金棕发色男人身边的躺椅上，嘴角平直“非常地—— **不适当** 的举动。”他扯出一根导管接上针头，细细地用酒精棉球擦拭自己的肘窝。躺椅上的男人带着一种解脱般的欣慰表情，微皱的眉间隐藏着更多Arthur不想深究的情绪，他的睫毛以一种稳定的频率颤抖着，散发着一股叫人绝望的悲恸意味。“也许他自己也无法宽恕他自己。”Eames在旁边插嘴，两人的视线相接，Arthur一直紧绷的嘴角终于微微放松。前哨闭上眼睛前睫毛间模糊的景象是Eames令人安心的笑脸，他往嘴里塞了一颗水果糖，丰润的嘴唇泛着诱人的红润光泽：

 

“我给你留着一颗糖，Daring，草莓味儿的。”

 

FIN.

 

*1.引用了第一战里的台词，离上一次复习有点儿时间了，如果有错误请各位姑娘挥舞着鞭子不要大意地督促我改过来orz

*2.出自米兰昆德拉《生命中不可承受之轻》

*3.也许有姑娘可以看懂我想说什么，没错，就是那句经典的，You are not alone。

*4.出自盗梦空间，请善用百度百科等功能

 

【好吧，首先我得承认EA是我私心塞进去的，不喜欢或者没感觉或者没看过的姑娘可以看到我们在一起那里就可以不往下看。然后我自己觉得我不说一下大概没人看得出来（由于我糟糕至极的笔力以及乱七八糟的隐喻）的地方我有标明。感觉我完全把这个爱意满满甜甜腻腻的梗毁掉了，请梗主艳福不要揍我，顺便阿八家的水表查过了，不接受大家充满爱意的查水表哦，我知道你们爱我，我也爱你们，么么哒】【每次都要啰嗦这么一大堆】【心疼自己】

 


End file.
